


Velvet Alley

by kaduqq



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaduqq/pseuds/kaduqq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is a sixteen year old boy who returns to New York after his billionaire father commits suicide. During a night out he meets a young stranger who may turn his life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Alley

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is something I've been writing. And actually I'm a bit insecure about it, so I decided it to post it in a place where people could get interested in reading it. I'd like to know if people like the way things are going, or if this is a total piece of cr**. 
> 
> Another thing, English is not my mother tongue, so try not to crucify me for my mistakes :P. And this is the very first time I'm posting anything I wrote, online. And I have no idea about rules, and fandoms, and that kind of stuff. So if I made a mistake please let me know.
> 
> Thanks, I hope you guys enjoy it =D

Chapter 1

Jeremy was looking at the landscape through the big window. For him that was the best part about New York, the view. Was about a long time since he last came to his dad’s pent house in the Upper East Side. He glared at his reflex in the window. His eyes, as blue as an Iris flower, reflected on that glass showed the sadness in it.  His tall and thin body fitted perfectly in those clothes. He straightened the tie of his three piece suit and messed his blond hair a little. He didn’t like to look so puffed up. He was sixteen after all, a rebel.

He looked around the room. The furniture had been swapped since he’d been there. His parents had separated from each other when he was eight. Since then his mother had enrolled him in an all-boys prep school in Switzerland and moved to Paris. He didn’t saw his dad that much after that. Just in couple holidays and one vacation they spend together in Madrid. But his father was always on the phone or the laptop, they didn’t talk much. Maybe that was why when he got the news two nights ago he did not even cried. At least not what was expected.

His father had committed suicide.

He could listen to people talking through the walls. The maids tell the story in details to one another. _It was like that._ They started saying. _One night he got into the shower and decided he didn’t want to live anymore, so he just shoots in the head. He fell over the glass door what made it even bloodier._

Jeremy pretended he didn’t listen, he didn’t knew.

His trophy wife, and Jeremy’s step mother, Lorena made everything look like an accident. The Press was talking about miss care. He already had enough motives to dislike Lorena. But that? That was just inadmissible. He didn’t knew his father all that well to cry in his funeral, but lying about his death so people didn’t think he was a coward? No, Jeremy wanted people to know how coward his father was.

A wimp that left him and his mom so he could seek for how many women his money allowed him to. A wuss who couldn’t remember his own son’s birthday. And relied in his secretary to send gifts.

The only good thing Jeremy could take out of this was the trip out of the prep school. He couldn’t stand the place.

—     Mr. Jeremy. — Said a feminine voice behind him. — The lawyer is calling in the other chambers.

 

It was one of the maids, Pena.

—     Thank you Pena — Answered Jeremy. —, I’ll be right there.

 

When he entered through the large wooden door he gave it a quick look at everyone there. The lawyer Stephen worked for his father since he could manage to remember. He was bald old man wearing thick glasses. His uncles Nathaniel and Reginald were his father’s younger brothers. Nathaniel was a thirty something blond man with a pinstripe suit. Reginald on the other hand was a copy of his grandfather, his face was severe. He had short dark hair and always used the same kind of brown suit with a red tie. His wife Frankie was accompanying him. She was a very sophisticated Italian woman. Her Shiny brown hair fitted her completely, and she was always wearing something out of a fashion show from Milan. Clark was there too, he wasn’t family but was treated like if it was. His dad worked in the company and when he died Jeremy’s father took care of him and made him his godson.  Jeremy’s mom, Katherine, was in the corner of the room with her arms crossed almost like she was trying to hide from the crowd. She always had been like that, a bit snob and a bit antisocial. Differently from her friends she never made any surgery and kept her natural beauty, she was forty six  but still look very young, the short hair and the clothes make her look like Coco Channel.  And there were Lorena, the step mom, who was sitting in a leather chair drumming her fingers impatient. She was from the south and had a strong accent which Jeremy used to think was very annoying, but mostly because her voice was annoying and shrill. She was blond (of course she was), and very thin. It was the perfect stereotype of cheerleader after the school years. No one seemed to like her very much, and everyone had a reason to.

—     Oh you’re here. — said Stephen, the family’s lawyer. — Can we start reading the will now?

After a bunch of juridical terms and requests, Stephen started to say who keeps what.

—     I, Theodore Brinkerhoff III. Declare that after my death I leave to my brother Reginald Brinkerhoff I and his wife Francesca Adriana Marchegiano Brinkerhoff, three percent of majority shares in Brinkerhoff mines and steel mill. Reginald must take my sit in the board until my son Jeremy Brinkerhoff assumes it when he turns twenty five.

Reginald nodded to Jeremy.

—     I’m eager to teach you everything necessary until you do. — He said with a respect tone.

At that moment Lorena turn herself back and asked if Stephen could keep going. The feeling was unanimous in the room, eyes rolling.

Stephen cleared his throat and continued.

—     To my younger brother Nathaniel Brinkerhoff I leave one percent of majority shares and the position of CEO in the Australian branch of the company.

—     Wait, what? — Screamed Nathaniel. — I get your old job and just one percent? What that supposed to mean? That’s outrageous. — He said looking at Reginald.

All eyes were turned to him at that point.

—     Well young brother. You need to have in mind that Theo was aware about your… How can I say that? — Said Reginald placing his hand on the chin. — Condition. That’s the word.

—     My condition? What that supposed to mean?

Lorena couldn’t stand it anymore.

—     You’re a fucking addict for fuck sake. You got one percent and still complaining? — She turned back to Stephen. — Keep going please?

—     Of course. Stephen, say it at once what this gravedigger gets so we don’t have to deal with her anymore. — Said Nathaniel.

It was when Lorena get up of the chair, that someone poked Jeremy in the shoulder.

—     Let’s go outside, this is not the place for a boy like you. — Said his mom quietly enough to not be heard in the middle of the fight.

Jeremy still could listen to the screams and the swearing. Lorena was being tactless, as usual. While Reginald and Nathaniel politely cursed each other.

—     Your father’s family has always been like this. — Said his mother sighing — Out of all of them he was the best. Even with all his… Fidelity problems.

Stephen stepped out too. While fixing his glasses he said.

—     Well its better we wait for them to calm down then.

Jeremy and his mom nodded.

Katherine’s phone rang. And she read a message in it.

—     I have to go back to Paris. And my plane is waiting. — Said Katherine. — Could you call me when this is over please?

—     Certainly. — said Stephen helpful as usual. — He left you some money and paintings. If you’re curious to know.

 

She laughed.

—     That Pollock, I’ve always been in love with that painting. — She said closing her eyes and delighted herself with the idea of the painting in her wall.

—     That’s the one. — said Stephen smiling.

Jeremy was still trying to listen the fighting.

—     Jeremy. You’re going to stay the night? Or you want me to get a car to collect you to a hotel? — Asked his mother.

—     I’m getting to stay here?

—     Yeah, for a few days. But don’t get too excited, you’re going back to Le Orchidée as soon as possible.

The idea of going back wasn’t exciting at all. All the other boys were snobs and arrogant.

 Those couple days could be about his father’s death, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t take advantage of that.

Later that day the mood was still heavy. Until one of the maids brought the phone to Jeremy’s room.

—     It’s for you Mr. Brinkerhoff. Someone who identifies as Leonard.

 

Jeremy jumped out of the bed. He didn’t hear about Leonard in years. He picked up the phone out of the maids hand scarring the old lady. Jeremy could even listen to her saying “How rude” while coming out of his room.

—     Leonard. Oh man how long! It’s been about what? Four years?

—     That’s about right. — Said the boy in the other side of the line. — So, I heard your old man died. I’m sorry. How things going?

Jeremy Sighed.

—     Well, it’s kind of complicated at the moment. People fighting over the will and stuff.

—     Oh god. That’s rough. And what about you? How are you feeling?

—     Well. You know, I didn’t speak to him in a really long time. I know it’s wrong to say it, but when I heard I didn’t even cried. Just… You know, got shocked. And after that things happened so fast, coming over here, the will, and the lawyers. I didn’t have much time to deal with it actually.

—     Wow! That’s awful man. If you want, I could come over and check you out. I want to see you man, I miss you.

It was great know that someone still carry about him.

—     Well things are really… Loud in here. Maybe, I don’t know, we could hang out? Tonight cause I got to depart in a couple days.

—     Oh man! We have to go to the Velvet Stars then. It’s this new club and everyone is talking about it. You’re going to love it. And there’s more, I told Amanda you should be back and she got all excited with the idea. There you go you hotshot.

There were an Amanda, but it couldn’t be. She was the hottest girl in his class during middle school.

—     You can’t be serious. Amanda Eberhardt asked about me? How could she even remember me?

—     Well. I don’t know. But she did, so enjoy it! I’ll pick you up at 20:30. Be ready. See ya!

 

Jeremy couldn’t believe. New York was really great. And he would come to a club for the first time with Amanda Eberhardt. He should be dreaming.

 

Jeremy counted the minutes until he could start to get dressed. He picked his best white shirt and a red tie. He thought that if he used it with a black trench coat it would look casual. The truth is, he had no idea what to wear. When Leonard arrival was announced the boy rushed himself to the ground floor. The black limo was parked in front of the building and the driver was holding the door for him to enter.

In the inside, there were two other boys beyond Leo and two girls. Leonard didn’t change at all. He was just taller now. But had the same red curly hair, the prankish green eyes and the chubby face.

—     Come in. Let me introduce my friends. These are Hunter and Kyle. — said Leo point to the boys who seemed to be brothers. — But don’t worry Kyle has a girlfriend and won’t jinx for us tonight. And Hunter, well he is… How do you prefer me to say?

—     You’re an idiot sometimes Leo. — said Hunter rolling his eyes. — What that asshole here wants to say is that I’m homosexual.

Jeremy didn’t seem to care about it. After all he studied in an all-boys school that kind of thing was pretty common around.

 The two boys were so similar that if someone told him they were twins he would have believed it.

Kyle used a greatcoat and looked very adult for his age. His hair was straight and he had a small hole in his chin, which gave him an even more mature face. On the other hand Hunter used stamped shirt full of colors and a big forelock as hairstyle. They could look like but they definitely were very different from each other.

—     Whatever. He fucks with his ass. That’s it. — Hunter threw an empty champagne bottle in Leo and everyone laughed. — I guess I deserved that. And yeah of course. There is Amanda and her friend Ashley.

Ashley had her hair in a bun and was dressed in a short and red dress. Her nose was pointed which gave her a snob face. But Amanda, she was everything Jeremy remembered. She had grown, but kept her beauty, in fact she was even more beautiful than she was.  She had straight blond hair falling over her shoulders, and huge and bright blue eyes. Her makeup was soft, just enough to improve her facial features.

Jeremy was dazzled he couldn’t even speak.

—     Okay! Let’s pretend that wasn’t an awkward moment and drink while we don’t get there. — said Leonard making Jeremy embarrassed and the group laugh.

Jeremy proved to be shy around people he didn’t know, and decided to just listen to the conversations about who could drink more tequila or who dated who. And even about one of the boys in Leonard’s gym class who was still a virgin.

—     Can you believe it? — said Leonard contemptuously — the guy is about to turn seventeen and never saw a pussy in his life. Oh sorry about the language gals.

—     We’re used to you being a pig Leo. Don’t worry. — said Ashley while filling another glass of champagne.

Hunter made a sign with the head to Leo pointing to Jeremy. Leonard sipped his champagne and turned himself towards Jeremy.

—     And what about you? — He said it with malice in his eyes. — Have you done it? You know, sex.

Jeremy was put in a difficult situation. The truth was that he was almost a prisoner in that school all along in Switzerland. And when he was out he was with his mother controlling his every step. That’s why he was so happy about staying in New York. But at that point he didn’t want to get embarrassed in front of Amanda again. So he did the only thing he could, he lied.

—     Yeah of course I have. — He said facing the others to see if they had bought it. — But you know. It’s an all-boys school so...— they all turned to Hunter. And he shouted “What?”— I did it with a Parisian girl last summer.

People turned back to him as they wanted to hear more.

—     Wow! Little Jerry is growing up. We thought you’d say it hadn’t done it. — said Leo. Proving to be plainspoken while drunk — Cause of the school and stuff I mean. But a Parisian hey? How that goes? What’s her name? I heard Parisians know how to use their mouth, is that truth?

 

Jeremy was confounded. He sipped his champagne and waited, hoping someone would change the subject. But they didn’t, they were still looking at him.

—     Well that was a lot of questions. Her name was… — He thought of French things, Baguettes? L’Oreal? Lorena! Yeah, why not? — Lorena that was her name. Just can’t remember her last name right now, and about the mouth. Totally truth.

 

They laughed.

—     Oh my god, disgusting. Enough of this. — said Amanda. — Oh look, we arrived.

The place was crowded. The line passed the corner and kept going. But for people with millionaire parents a queue is just one of the things you learn to ignore.

Leonard spoke to one of the bouncers, who went inside to call for one of the hostess

—     This neighborhood sucks. Look at that, full of junkies and prostitutes. — said Ashley pointing across the street.

Jeremy looked where she was pointing. It was a dark alley, Junkies sleeping near trash cans. And in the corner a few boys and girls stand waiting for the cars passing by.

—     Oh look, there are boys too. — said Hunter.

—     Yeah. Do you want to party with one of them? It’s on me. — joked Leonard.

The group laughed, except Jeremy. He got stuck in the gaze one of the boys gave at him. His hair was as dark as the clothes he was wearing, leather jacket, black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Almost like an Adam’s family member or a Goth. If wasn’t for his pale skin he would be blending with the night. He was staring at Jeremy almost like he could see something no one else should.

—     Hey. Jeremy. — said Leo — Wake up dude. The hostess is here to take us to our table. Come on.

Jeremy woke up out his hypnotic state. And answered with a “be right there”. He looked at the corner again. The boy was still staring at him, but this time he winked. Jeremy thought it was weird and turn back to follow his friends.

The inside was impressive. The lounge was colorful and the walls were covered in red velvet. The DJ was playing some vibrant and futuristic tune while some girls danced inside cages. It was… Awesome!

Kyle spent the night in the phone speaking with his girlfriend. Apparently she lived in England. Ashley complained the entire night she dressed to tidy for that club, and when she realized nobody cared about it. She called someone who would. But actually she was pissed because no one noticed her the entire night. Hunter on the other hand made justice to his very own name, since he spent the entire night hunting for the hunks. And Leonard had disappeared to not be found.

Jeremy and Amanda stayed in the table drinking. The boy was trying to get some liquor courage to talk to her. But he was to shy, and apparently too strong to champagne.

—     So… — said Amanda. — I’m going to look out for Leonard, I want to go home.

—     Please don’t go… — Jeremy said realizing he actually shouted. — I’m sorry, this loud music. — He laugh embarrassed — I mean. I’m going with you. They’re all busy in here anyway.

It took some time until they finally found Leonard sitting in a table with some older guys. When he sighted them both he made a sign with his hands so they could come and sit with him.

—     Hey guys. These are my new pals. This is Ted, Bruno and Richard. — Said Leonard.

Ted was a short and fat guy with a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. Bruno was a tanned and bald guy with a very muscular body. And Richard was the kind of guy that every woman falls in love with, perfect smile, combed hair, and a ripped body. They all seemed to be college students.

—     It’s their first time here in the city that never sleeps. So I was making sure they’d had fun. — Leo said it pointing to the table.

And that was when Jeremy noticed. Along with the expensive champagne bottles there was a large amount of cocaine.

—     Wanna taste? — said Ted, handing over a hundred dollar bill.

Jeremy was ready to say no when.

—     Yeah, of course. Why not?  — said Amanda.

She gave it a blow and handed the dollar to Jeremy while pressing her nose. Jeremy had never been near drugs before. He could feel all eyes on him. He gave in to the pressure and decided one blow couldn’t kill him after all.

Jeremy felt his pupils dilate. The world seems to have adopted a different pace of time. Some things were slow and others extremely fast. The time passed by without him even realizing it. When his consciousness begins to come back, he was at the bar. People were screaming “Chug! Chug! Chug!”. The tequila shot was right in front of him so he just downed it.  He climbed the counter and raised his glass to the air and people shouted a big “YEAH!”. Amanda climbed after him and gave him a big kiss. That night couldn’t get any better.

But it could get worse. Just after Amanda kissed him, Jeremy felt a disturbing stomach ache. When he realized it he had thrown up all over Amanda. The girl got so angry she pushed him out of the counter. He fell over a drunken guy. What happened after that wasn’t very clear but a bar fight began. He was kicked out of the club by a bouncer and his friends ditched him.

So there he was. Lying down in the sidewalk as drunk as a skank. When he finally stood up to walk, he started laughing. Not everything went as planned, but still was the best day of his life.

—     Hey, crazy laughing dude! You’re not thinking in stagger back home, are you? — Said a voice with a strong British accent.

Jeremy turned back to look in the stranger’s face and say he didn’t need any help. But when his eyes met that deep and dark green glare he lost his speech. It was him, the guy in the alley from before. Now Jeremy could notice his shirt was torn and his ears were full of earrings and piercings. The messed hair made it seem he had just woken up.

—     Hey, are you okay? — The mysterious guy asked him looking worried.

The words didn’t come out. Jeremy was charmed by the stranger.

—      Well… Do you speak English? Habla inglés? Anything?

Jeremy tried to speak something, but suddenly he felt dizzy and sleepy. And he fell over the stranger’s arms.

While passed out, Jeremy had a weird dream. The leather jacket guy took him to his bed with the help of a maid. And when she left to get some blankets and pillows he sat at his side in the bed.

—     You’ve been a very naughty boy tonight haven’t you? — He said leaning over Jeremy. — Here, have a goodnight kiss.

His first kiss was with Amanda sooner that day. But he was so high it didn’t meant anything. And after all what happened after he even had the time to process that. But with that guy… Everything was different. It was a surprise as much as it was with Amanda. But it seemed to have more meaning. It was warmer, forbidden in a certain way. A warm feeling filled his entire body.

Jeremy woke up scared. He ran his fingers through his lips and searched around, not a sign of the stranger. _It was just a dream._ He thought. _Thank god._

His room was cold. His head aching and his mouth were dry as a desert. _What a night_. He thought laughing of it.

The breakfast was set in the table. Reginald and Frankie were already eating French toasts and omelets, Lorena had a papaya. She needed to keep her weight.

—     You’re finally up. — said Reginald. — Where have you been last night?

Jeremy wasn’t feeling in the mood of answering questions, but he didn’t want trouble with his uncle so he made an effort.

—     Oh I went to this new club. Velvet something. It was pretty cool.

Reginald gave another sip in his cup of coffee while turning the page of his newspaper.

—     Oh, that’s great. — He said disinterested. — Stephen organized another meeting today before the funeral. We’d appreciate if you come.

—     To the funeral or the meeting? — Asked Jeremy pouring some coffee in his cup and realizing his question was a bit rude.

Reginald gave him a look over the newspaper.

—     Both! I hope.

—     Yeah of course. I’m sorry, I’m still a bit tired and not thinking straight.

—     Oh Reginald, stop! He just had a good night yesterday. — said Frankie. — I picked up a suit for you to wear today, I left it in your room, and I hope it’s to your liking.

Frankie was so sensible and adorable. Probably that’s why Jeremy’s mom never understood how she and Reginald had ended up together.

The boy put some food in his plate, but his stomach lurched. So he put it aside.

In his way to his room one of the maids called for him.

—     Mr. Brinkerhoff, that boy who brought you back home last night left you this. — She said handing him a small note. — You sir should be more careful. That kid seems to be a thug.

Jeremy lost his gaze.

—     Sir. Are you okay? You’re a bit pale. Do you want me to bring some German sausages to you in your room?

—     I’m sorry Pena. I’m just distracted today. — He said while putting the note in his pocket. — But let me ask you something. Did he bring me to my room last night?

Pena looked at him as who asks: _Can’t you remember?_

—     Well yes. You were asleep and he took you to your room. Hernandez, the doorman, asked him if he needed any help and he just answered with a: _“No, I got this”._

—     Ok! Thank you Pena. I’m sorry about the trouble.

Pena made a reverence and went back to the dining room.

Jeremy rushed to his room and read what the note said. He threw himself in the bed and took the small piece of paper out of the pocket, but before unfolds it he started to ask himself. _Why I’m so happy about it?_ He couldn’t find an answer, or maybe he didn’t want to hear it. _It was just a dream. I’ll just read this and call to thank him, that’s it, nothing else._ He said to himself.

The note was written with a nasty letter and said: _Found your address in your driver license. You owe me the cab money. Call this number xxx-xxx-xxxx to find me. You’re rich so don’t tell me you don’t have the money. See ya!_

Of course the note was about some bullshit like that. But why reading that made it feel butterflies in his stomach?

 


End file.
